Some portable electronic devices are configured to allow a user to enter characters and text by scribing on a suitable surface, such as a touch-sensitive screen. In this way the user can input characters to the device in a similar manner to writing with a pen on paper. The device may be configured to compare the entered character with entries in a database of characters so that the user can select, from the database, the character which they wished to enter. Entry of a bad stroke during entry of a character may mean that the device cannot find a match in the database of characters. The user may have to enter the whole character again to try and obtain a match.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.